To Bask In Your Starshine
by HugoCogs
Summary: Samantha Traynor, ever the consummate chess player, finally makes her opening gambit and comes to Holly Shepard's door late one night, determined to finally get what she has sought from her, for so long...


**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Bioware...who only WISH they could write them into these situations! ;-)

**Updated Note (6-21-13): **The smexy new cover image comes courtesy of **Fishbone76. **Some of you may recognize her work from Queens Gambit Accepted by** fahRENheit2006.** Anyhow, she was _very_ kind in allowing me to take one of her already-created works and appropriate it for this story. Truth be told, I had to smush and transform it a bit, not only to make the thing fit within the ridiculously small parameters of the icon, but to defuse the Weapons-Grade Hawtness of the piece. (I WOULD like to wake up in the morning with my FF account still in place, thank you:)

Anyhow, her work is totally awesome, SHE is totally awesome for allowing this, so check out her work at her DeviantArt Account

**A/N: **First off: **WARNING! SMUT!** Seriously, if you aren't into smut, and lots of it, then read no further.

Second off: Holy hell, am I nervous. This is literally the first "smutty piece" I've ever written. There is a world of difference between plotting sex out in your head, and actually writing it down. So please be kind. I'm sure someone out there just went "It's my first time, please be gentle." :-)

Third off: I should stress that this is merely a "what if" fantasy piece. It takes place in my Once More Unto The Breach story universe, on the evening after Chapter 21, but it is NOT actually canonical. As much as I'm sure some of my readers would like it to be. ;-)

Finally: I can not thank **WordKrush **(who does excellent smut herself!) enough. She did some of the initial beta reading, and encouraged me to actually proceed apace. Also thank you's do no justice AT ALL to **Caracal22 **(also a smutsmith _par __excellence_), who went whole hog beta reading and outright editing and proofing. It really IS true that a good writer goes to great with the right editor, and I was very lucky to have her for this purpose.

Anyhow, without both of their kind encouragement and feedback (and a few others out there who said "Oh! You should totally do this"), there is NO DAMN WAY I would have had the nerve and the gumption to publish this. So I hope you enjoy

* * *

**"To Bask In Your Starshine"**

**by HugoCogs**

Laying back on her bed, head propped up behind her interlaced hands, in the makeshift quarters that had been prepared for her in Grunt and Javik's old "cargo bay" on the _Normandy_, Holliandra Shepard starred holes into the ceiling above her, her brow furrowed as she struggled with a tremendous burden currently weighing heavily upon her.

She was horny as fuck.

Granted, this usually wasn't a problem _per se_, not in the traditional sense. In her life with Liara, during the past year, the giddy, burning thrill of giving into passionate lusts whenever the mood took her fancy was more of a feature as opposed to a bug. Shepard's libido had always been the one aspect of her personality that had most easily gotten her into…trouble. And by that token, it had been the hardest aspect to suppress, in the years between cleaning up her act after being promoted to command ranks, and when she finally made love to Liara for the first time. In the first few blossoming weeks of their relationship after the Battle of the Citadel, it had been like a dam had burst, and they spent long, lingering afternoons and nights together in her cabin, utterly lost in each other.

Death however, had a funny way of putting a damper on one's love life. Being resurrected afterwards didn't exactly do wonders for putting the spark back in her loins right away, either.

It had been Kelly Chambers who had done that. At a time where Shepard was still trying to get her sea legs back on the whole living thing, it had been her Yeoman that had caught her fancy once again, winding up that familiar and yet oh-so-delicious coil of tension in her breasts and sex. There was something so…authentic and pure about the fresh faced enlistee, the easy rhythm of flirtation they began to fall into with each other...

And yet, Liara was always in the back of her mind, even then, and as time went on, Shepard came to realize that Kelly was just being set up as a convenient fill-in for the gap in her heart. The one that she refused make whole, denying herself any contact with Liara until fate made it unavoidable, convinced as she was that she likely was about to die once more when she assaulted the Collector Base. With that in mind, it seemed there was little point in tearing the Asari's heart to pieces yet again.

But once she saw her old love, first initially on Illium, and then when they took down the old Shadow Broker together, it had become too difficult to resist; while not fully back together after that, Shepard vowed to herself that she would remain true to the end, and if the chance to finally make the relationship work again came up - assuming she returned from the Omega Relay assault - then she'd grab it with both hands and never let go.

And when Holly didn't die, and the War ended, and it was clear they could be together forever, the two of them had begun to make up for a LOT of lost time. Now, the sudden distance apart was...making it excruciating. Physically, mentally, and...

Jesus Christ, she was REALLY horny as fuck

Current events were not helping either, not one little bit. She and Aria had some sort of weird attraction dance going on, but that was more of a hatefuck-in-the-making; in the grand scheme of things, Aria was a lot like Tharka, only with style, grace, intelligence, cool charm, and fabulous looks. But beyond those few things, she was simply violence and darkness in bed - or so she always assumed - , which oddly enough made it easier to resist any chemistry that might be bubbling up. A purely animal, chemical reaction, lacking in any heart or higher, grander emotional connection.

_Still damn glad I got off Omega when I did, though..._

And then there was Traynor. Oh God, was there ever...Traynor. Holly couldn't help but wonder...what the hell was it about her and her yeomen - or in Samantha's case, comm officers stuck with yeoman duties, even though it was a bit beneath them- ? It was clear that Samantha was still holding a torch for her...not quite as out front, obvious and aggressive as in the past, but that may have just been a function of them being apart for a while, up until now. Still, she had to admit to herself...if Liara ever turned to her one day and said "Darling, I think we should make our relationship a triad...any suggestions on whom we should bring in?", there would be a blurry, cartoonish Shepard-shaped outline as she whizzed off to drag Traynor back to Thessia, post-haste.

Holly let her mind wander through all the possibilities and permutations offered by that particular arrangement: Samantha and Liara making her the sole focus of their attention, both nibbling on her ears, breasts and thighs simultaneously; the two of them making love to each other while she simply watched; taking one or them from behind with any assortment of toys while they went down on the other...and all the exciting, sweet, tender, rough and decadent combinations in between.

That train of thoughts, started by the one particular image of the three of them in bed together...it was far too much for Holly to resist. She bit down hard on her lip, hands began to roam her body, as if of their own accord; brushing at first, over her right breast, tracing soft little circles around the nipple, through the thin material of the sapphire blue satin demi cami top she wore. It was a personal favorite of both herself and Liara as it barred her highly toned midriff. She swallowed, squirming very slowly, as she pinched the now rock-hard nub, her other hand skittering down, walking it's way over the chiseled abs, dancing with soft, light caresses over her mound, through the matching pair of blue thong cut panties.

Giving a rumbling noise in her throat, rising ever higher in pitch, the tip of her middle finger slipped underneath the top of the waistband, and soon made contact with her bud, already erect and wet. A few firm flicks, and she was threatening to see stars, squirming with sensation...and that's when she realized she needed to stop.

If only so that she could throw on a robe, get down to her cabin on the _Modesty Blaise_, and get her hands on the new toybag she had started putting together. Damnit, she was going to do this RIGHT.

Quickly she rose, throwing on a very short kimono-style black satin robe, enough to cover up, but not so much that it was appropriately decent. She then appraised herself in the mirror and realized that she looked rather...flushed and bothered, to the critical - or possibly even to the untrained - eye. Though it was getting on towards the late end of the evening cycle onboard the _Normandy_, there would always be someone on duty, especially in the hangar bay.

Shepard began to grumble darkly...that meant getting dressed, or at least dressed enough, and she was not exactly in a mood for delayed gratification, the aching, gnawing need growing once more in her loins, a slow but steady drumbeat building a demand for renewed...attention.

God...she was so worked up now, she swore she could hear it, hear her heartbeat in her head.

No...that was...the door?

The knocking came again. Pulling the kimono robe tight around her, and praying that she didn't look too out of sorts, she calmly walked to the door, and pressed the open panel, parting them with a _kachink_ and a smooth rolling sound as they retracted.

It was Traynor.

Oh lord, it was Traynor, and worse yet, she was dressed in a silk robe, not much longer than Holly's. It covered up to just above the knee, at the very least. Her head was tilted down, just a bit, her hair partially obscuring her face. She bit down on half her lip in an exceedingly charming and flustered way, as she looked up towards her.

"_Oh...oh shit. I'm really in trouble here..."_

"Can I...can I come in...please?"

A violent internal war broke out in Shepard's mind, between her higher reasoning - _No! No! A thousand times no! Get thee back, vile harlot! Perfidious strumpet! - _and her libidinous id, purrring oh so delicious and naughty through her - _Come...right in, sugarsnatch. In my brain...we're already having sex. ALL the sex._

Holly blinked, suddenly aware that she was visibly trembling, but only for a second or two. She felt as if she stood on some sort of precipice, a dangerously fluid situation where one wrong step could lead to...if not disaster, something she was going to regret the ever living hell out of, later on. It was obvious why Traynor was here...there could be no other reason, none whatsoever, no great misunderstanding, no comedy of errors.

There was far more going on, more than just the hour of the night and the robe; she had done up her face slightly, her lips a shade of burgundy that complimented her skin tone, eyes shaded, lashes done with mascara. As Holly took a deep breath, she detected a light floral fragrance, sort of like pink lemonade, suddenly realizing that it was something she had once made an offhanded comment about liking, a long while back. She didn't even want to risk looking her deep in the eyes...her imagination was already filling in details for her, how the light of desire might be darkly shimmering inside.

Samantha Traynor, the consummate chess player...was finally making her opening gambit.

"_Let her in...if just to let her down easy, and send her back on her way. C'mon Holly. Stay good. You can do this. STAY. GOOD."_

Cracking a nonchalant smile, canting her head to the side, letting her hair flounce in response, she backed up and swept gently towards her room with one arm. "Sure. Come on in, Traynor."

Samantha shuffled inside, the robe trailing gently behind her, and Shepard quickly closed the door. She then balled up one fist, trying to keep it from looking too conspicuous, trying to dig her nails deep into the flesh, hoping the pain would jolt her a bit, take some of the tension off, pour a little ice water on her personal fire.

"_Nope...nope...not...NOT helping! If anything, only making...it worse."_

She moved to hide the hand she had just been clenching, by way of suddenly combing those fingers through her hair. Clearing her throat, and taking a deep breath, she found her voice once again, slightly impressed with how calm and even a tone she managed to maintain.

"So. Traynor. Kinda...late for a midnight stroll...don't you think? In your ah...bathrobe?"

Samantha blushed, and started to rock her shoulders back and forth slightly, resting the fingers of one hand over half her face for a moment. She laughed, very nervously, and said "Oh wot? This old thing? Nahh. Well...let's just say that if one spends enough time studying the layouts of the maintenance ducting on this ship...it can be...be rather easy...that is, to go from point A to point B without anyone else the wiser. Liiike...say...from the women's lavatory, to right outside the door of a certain cargo bay..."

Holliandra took a step closer. Then stopped. It was almost as if she could feel a prickling heat, radiating between the two of them, running up and down her spine, tingling like a closed circuit, and getting closer to her only intensified the effect.

"_Okayokayokay. Have to get her out...quick!"_

Traaaynor...I...I'm not sure this is..."

A quaver broke through her voice as Samantha spoke "Just...just please...listen to me...for a moment, okay? Just a moment I..." she swallowed hard, her voice in danger of cracking, as she started up again. "My God, this is so...hard. Difficult."

She started laughing nervously, trying to keep herself from speaking too quickly "ItSeemedSoMuchEasierInMyHeadAnHourAgao...annnnd.. .do you... know..". Her voice cracking in a bit of a high pitch at 'know', before she called down.

"Do you know what I thought...what I felt...the very first time, I ever saw you? When we first met?"

There were a million potential answers swirling about Shepard's brain; she simply hugged herself tightly and shook her head in silence.

Traynor gave a slight giggle, reaching up to brush away a stray bang of raven hair from her face. "I...ah...I thought...that...I thought... "Oh My Gosh...would you look at her? She is simply...magnificent. Glorious. Breath-taking. Daunting. Terrifying. You were like...a nova. A brilliant shining star, that lit up the room."

Holly's mouth went dry, her brain screaming klaxon warnings at her, her judgement threatening to fade away, powerless against the intensity of the moment. It would have been so much...so very much easier to resist what was happening, if only Traynor had tried to play as the wanton, pursuant seductress, coy and confident. Trying on a role that didn't suit her, it would have created a frisson, a dissonance in the air that Shepard could latch on to, and gain strength from, in order to gently, tenderly put a stop to this.

But this...Samantha was simply being...herself. Her most tender, vulnerable, disarming self.

Samantha gave a half laugh-half sob, wet eyes smiling brightly. "You and she...I mean...you two are so...fantastic together."

It was clear who Traynor was talking about, but it was also apparent she couldn't bring herself to say the name.

"I see that, I really do. If you're a star, then she is the garden world that you shine so brightly for, the one who orbits around you, drawing strength and warmth, while giving you meaning and purpose, together in a cold and uncaring universe. It's so...brill...you know? To watch the two of you like that." She fiddled with front of the robe, nervous and uncertain, her voice starting to crack with emotion, a near-hysterical edge rising up.

"And she'll have you, and you'll have her. For years. Decades. Forever, and ever, and ever. And I..." she swallowed through, trying to gather strength.

"I just want that. Once. One night... ONE night, to bask in your starshine, to feel the way she feels, to glory in you."

She stepped up closer and then shrugged off the robe at last, letting it slowly, silently slither off her body, crumpling into a small, dark pile at her feet. She was wearing a silk teddy, held up with spaghetti straps, a dark shade of pink with black lace trim around it...the outline of her nipples clearly visible through the material. Around her neck was a simple choker of matching black and pink, previously cover up by the robe. She bit down on her bottom lip once more, waiting...

Holly was nearly powerless now, entranced as she started to slowly close what little distance remained between them now, her better judgement short-circuiting in the face of all of this. Sheer lust was one thing, that she could ultimately resist - as long as she wasn't too terribly tested on it -, but to have her heart strings strummed so authentically, to feel the sympathetic pang in the middle of her chest, thrumming in unison with her wet sex.

She realized that barring a miracle, she was probably not getting out of this one gracefully. Still, she had to make one last effort.

Holly tilted her head down, her forehead almost touching Samantha's. The tension grew more taut between them, as the seconds ticked by, neither able to speak.

"_Don't meet her...I mean, don't look her in the eyes...no...NO..I said DON'T look her in the eyes...damnit!"_

They were transfixed in each others gaze, their faces moving towards each other in such painfully delicious slow motion, as if drawn in by each others gravity.

"Sa...Sam...we...have to..." was all Holly could croak out.

Another tear rolled down Samantha's cheek, her chest heaving now, with a quickening, labored pace. She spoke, in a soft yet ragged tone of voice

"I...I should. G...g...go. I can l...lea...v...v."

And then suddenly Shepard was on her.

Or where they on each other at the same time? Neither could tell, and neither particularly cared. The kiss was soft, slow and tender, surprisingly unhurried, given the hunger that clearly roiled between the pair of them. Holly was cupping her face with her hands, stopping to nuzzle at her face and nose, before her mouth found Samantha's again.

It was too late now to back out, as far as Holly was concerned. She had crossed over an ineffable line, now caught fast in the web of mutual desire that had been weaving between them for such a long time. All she could do was set the terms of engagement.

She broke the kiss, pausing to look into Samantha's half-lidded eyes once again. The smoldering look, the open invitation, promise of the night of delights that lay head caused a giddy, gnawing thrill to burn so deliciously through her sex...she almost forgot herself.

"Sam...Samantha...if we...do this..."

If...as if there was any question now.

"Just for...this night. It can only be...one..."

She never finished, her mouth too busy drifting to Samantha's, stealing another kiss...and then another, as they quickly deepened. One kiss lead to another, and soon, she was absolutely lost in her, tongue slipping past the other woman's willing lips, to wrestle and dominate. She was surrounded by it, her warmth, the sweet, woody scent and softness of her skin, the friction as Traynor's leg snaked around her own.

Far from being meek and submissive, Samantha responded in increasingly passionate kind, the kisses made all the more intoxicating with the thrill of forbidden fruit being tasted at last. She was moaning deeply, heatedly in the back of her throat as her arms found her way around Shepard, one hand between Holly's shoulder blades, the other at the small of her back, just above the rounded curve of her bottom at first. Drifting down, Samantha gave a slow, firm squeeze.

Shepard snarled, hard through her nostrils, as she wrapped herself around Traynor in kind, pulling her close, but not so hard or too tight, their chests rubbing up slowly against each other, erect nipples occasionally rubbing past each other through satin and silk.

The two fell into an almost hypnotic rhythm, rubbing against each other, unhurried, Samantha breaking the kiss when she couldn't stand to stay silent from pure sensation any further. This was the most thrilling part for Holly, short of the actual sex itself; " the crush" as she called it, the feeling of another woman's breasts sliding over and gently pushing up against her own. It always took her back to the memory of her first time, back to when she was thirteen, the first time she ever made out with another girl. It was that moment, that movement, that sensation, that sealed the deal, the absolutely addictive and compelling feeling that convinced her, on a deep, base, instinctual level that this is who she was; a lover of other women.

Holly hadn't quite realized that she was instinctively guiding Samantha over to the bed until the two slowly fell over onto it. It gently shocked them both back into awareness. She glanced over to Samantha, smiling lazily prompting the other woman to give a giddy laugh as they crawled their way up to headboard. She crooked her finger beckoningly to Sam, who was more than happy to comply, wrapping her arms around Holly's neck.

Samantha shifted a leg between both of Holly's, starting a slow grind against her, Traynor's cleft rubbing up through the silk of her matching panties against her leg and thigh. The heat burning through, so satisfying and intoxicating all at once. She couldn't help but fall into the same pattern, squirming and trying to shift to increasing the pressure on her clit against Samantha's leg.

They locked eyes, panting in unison, before their lips met again, and for the next few minutes, that's how the pattern would occur, hungry, smoldering kisses, followed by breaks for breath. Occasionally, she'd rub her face into Samantha's hair, inhaling her deeply, nibbling and biting at her ear and neck, which seemed to elicit a very loud, agreeable squeal. Holly was like a starving woman at a grand buffet, torn between trying to devour everything in one bite and savoring each and every morsel presented to her.

"You can...you can bite...me...hard." An invitation, a request, a demand, a pleading entreaty...all at once.

A creeping smile burst into slow life over Holly's lips. She ground down hard against her lover's thigh, while moving her own leg up to increase the pressure on her sex.

"You want my mark on you, little girl? You want Mama Shepard to claim you as her own?" Holly rasped against her ear. This was the sort of thing she also absolutely loved to indulge in when the mood was right, the heated verbal play that only sharpened and intensified the physical excitement she was already experiencing.

Traynor nodded vigorously, tilting her head sharply to one side. It revealed a smooth expanse of caramel colored skin, the vein in her neck pulsing ever so softly. Holly's response was to pull her close, running her hands down the other woman's back, and squeezing her backside as she began to kiss her way up and down her neck, after first quickly removing the choker. She was gentle at first, before finding the spot, at the neck and shoulder, suckling to start, but applying quickly increasing pressure before too long. Samantha was going to have to deal with one hell of a love bite in the morning, but Holly was too wrapped up in the heat of the moment to think it through.

Holly began biting down hard, growling, digging her fingertips into soft warm flesh, prompting a hard shudder from Samantha, her eyes rolling back into her head, her voice fluttery as she felt herself flushing hard with delight.

"Oh..o-o-o-ohhhhhhhGodYesyesyesyesyesyesyesAHHHH!" 

Pulling back to admire her handy work, Holly appraised Samantha, pushing her over, fully onto her back now, then pinning her down with her full weight, her pelvis resting against the other woman's. Holly trapped her in her gaze, hungry, confident, and controlling, and said, in a very throaty, soft tone of voice.

"Time to unwrap my prize, little kitty."

Samantha just nodded slowly twice, a lovedrunk smile on her face, laughing lightly, low in the throat. She arched up, just a tad, making an offering of herself, and said in a loud whisper "Come and get me then, Mama. Meow."

Holly grabbed the front of the teddy, and with agonizing slowness began to lift up the soft, gossamer fabric, kissing the revealed expanse of mocha colored flesh, tongue tip wetly tracing trails, first at her stomach, and then upwards, prompting a shiver from Samantha, who closed her eyes and revealed in the act of being disrobed. Grabbing the material full on in each hand, Holly suddenly tugged hard and fast, a rending noise filling the room, Samantha's eyes widening, prompting another full on bit of squirming as she watched her toss away the torn scrap casually towards one corner of the room.

"Miiiiiine."

Shepard hummmmed out slowly, glancing down triumphantly at Samantha, who had a wanton smile on her lips, as she fed off the aggression and need coming off in throbbing waves of heat from Holly's body. She crooked a finger playfully at her, dragging her fingertips playfully over her now exposed chest, canting her head to the side, the better to show off her newly bruised neck, and through a clenched grin, murmured

"You better finish every...little...morsel, then."

Holly paused for a moment, as she looked down, eyes traveling over her partners form, splayed out as she was on the bed..

"_Oh...God. She is so..."_

That were no words she could think of that didn't seem to be shadowy, pale, and wholly inadequate descriptors for the goddess that lay so lusciously before her. It was a testament to Holly's remaining willpower that she stayed herself from simply diving straight between her thighs, instead reaching down, cupping Samantha's breasts in both hands, sighing gently as she closed her eyes, just enjoying the soft weight of them in her hands, thumbs brushing and flicking with care against them, eliciting a giggling, moaning squeal.

Holly then leaned in, nuzzling her nose in the cleavage between them, inhaling sharply more of the scent of her skin, before trailing her tongue in the soft, narrow valley. She began to cover the mounds in kisses, long, loving licks, huffing out breath against where she made the skin wet, especially against the nipples, which she alternated between suckling and biting.

One of her hands began tracing up and down Samantha's inner thighs, scritching slightly, before working a finger underneath the elastic of one of the leg holes, beginning to flick at and massage the stiff bud of her clit. Samantha closed her eyes and gave a long, throaty moan, legs spreading further of their own accord. Holly wet a finger inside of her for a moment or two, before bringing it up to her own lips, eyes once again locking onto Traynor's as she slipped the finger inside her mouth, sucking slowly, giving a long, low growl at her taste.

Samantha gave a sharp, hard quake as she watched...it was one of the most intensely erotic things she had ever witnessed with a lover in bed. She suddenly felt a new level of her hunger bubbling up within her as she rose up at the hips, pulling Holly into a hard kiss, tasting herself on her tongue, sucking at it. She began to gently wrestle her onto her back, switching positions; Holly was surprised at the sudden change in her, but definitely wanted to see where it was going.

Her wrists were grabbed, suddenly pinned down against the bed, Samantha swaying just a bit above her.

"Mmmmmmm...this is a side of you...haven't seen before."

Traynor leaned in, stealing a succession of ravenous kisses from her, her hand reaching around to weave her fingers through Holly's long locks, gripping hard, pulling back for a moment. She then broke the kiss, resting her forehead on hers, and softly purred

"Just once...I'd like to see how it is to be the huntress..."

"Well, I'd say your wish is about to be granted."

Deciding that turnabout was fair play, Samantha grabbed the demi cami top in her hands, and after a moment a two, was able to expose the white, creamy expanse of Holly's breasts, capped off by stiff, rosy nipples. She bent her head down, mouthing and biting at first, before suckling at one breast, flicking gently with her fingers at the other nipple.

Holly had to admit, Samantha seemed to have that mix of both aggressive and gentle, wanting to consume while taking care to make the consumed party feel...

_Oh God...that really IS very...YES!_

Holly's toes began to curl hard, just from the sensations. She writhed about, gently, reaching down to stroke Samantha's hair, strumming down her neck and spine, cooing at first, and then giving several low, shuddery moans. She felt herself start to try and pull her partner down lower, earning herself a soft swat at her fingers, as Samantha looked up, and made a tsch-ing sound, shaking her head.

"Now now, Ms. Shepard. When we WANT something, what do we do? We ask. Nicely."

Her crisp British accent seemed far more accentuated than usual, as she clearly, cleanly enunciated every syllable.

Holly tried not to burst out laughing...not unkindly per say, but out of genuine amusement in the loveplay. Getting a bit into the role herself, she gave a lippy pout, and then asked, in a breathy, slightly higher pitched voice.

"Ohhh please, Ma'am? I've been...such a good girl..."

In her mind, she suddenly flashed on a scene: herself, dressed up in some sort of schoolgirl uniform; Samantha, in glasses and some strict looking teachers outfit, barely containing the passion so tightly controlled behind the public facade.

Holly let her toes curl hard yet again at the thought, and while she'd probably never get a chance to play that out with Traynor, she filed the fantasy away in her brain for later...rumination.

Samantha slide back up, in an almost serpentine fashion, the tip of her nose bumping up close against Holly's.

"Yessss. And I bet you taste even better."

Holly felt herself completely melting into the sheets, a giddy grin on her face. While she had always found Traynor's voice...lovely and and endearing, at the very least, there was something downright erotic about it at present, the inflections she put into it, the way it seemed to slip through and over her ears like velvet.

A trail of kisses, licks, and bites made their way over her breasts, sternum, pausing for a minute or two to trace over and play up and down those perfect abs. It was getting harder for her to make time for the exercise regimen their upkeep required...but given the effect it seemed to have on many of the women she had encountered over the years, up to and including her bondmate, and now Samantha, it was soooo worth every minute of agony..

Traynor gently gripped the waistband of her sapphire blue panties, tugging them down with her teeth, Holly very compliantly lifting her hips and moving her legs to assist. She then carelessly tossed them over her shoulder.

Samantha rose up for a moment, almost onto her feet, simply to drink in the view of Holliandra Shepard: naked skin flushed from arousal, her sex glistening, her shoulder length hair piled around her head like a rich crimson nimbus of light. Her long, taut form spread out so invitingly across the rumpled bedsheets. To her, it was something truly...divine.

She was absolutely transfixed by the sight, and might have remained that way for minutes on end, had Holly not opened her eyes, glancing up at her. Her lips tugged up into the most knowing of smiles, as if basking in the effect she was having on her partner.

Samantha flushed, laughed very lightly, and let her eyes trail downwards once more, noting how perfectly smooth and hairless her sex was. Quirking her brows up, she mused: "I see someone goes for the full 'Skyllian Blitz'", prompting a groan from Holly at the use of the now popular slang term for it. As much as she loved hair on the head, Liara had found the notion of hair below somewhat...unsettling. She had to admit she was a bit surprised, but had no problems acceding to her bondmate's request.

Holly murmured drowsily: "Pain in the ass to keep up with though..."

Traynor hmmmmed, nodding once as she sank back down to her knees. "Cosira...was the same way. With me, I mean. Must be an Asari thing." She then decided she was walking on dangerous ground, invoking the names of their Asari lovers, past and present, and instead leaned forward.

Holly closed her eyes fully, and couldn't help but smile to herself, as she heard Samantha give a soft purr that turned into a growl, leaving a firm, full kiss on her mound, before "jumping down", chewing very delicately on her inner thighs, pausing to run her hair up and down the skin. This elicited a heated giggle from her, causing her to bite down on her knuckle.

"Do...do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no! I...just love how that feels, is nice. Overwhelming..."

...but in the best possible way. She would absolutely never admit this to Liara, but she missed having a partner with hair. Not that she didn't love the texture and shape of those head ridges, playing with and massaging them oh so gently before Liara couldn't stand it any more and jumped her. Still...variety was the spice of life...

Holly's breath sudden caught sharply in her throat as Samantha's mouth found its way to her clit, lips wrapping around it to suck, tongue tip tracing random widdershins over and over. She arched up to meet her, lifting her legs to rest on the other woman's shoulders, to wrap gently around her head. Her body buzzed all over at the attention, and then gave another startled cry as the first finger made its way inside her.

It was another thing that Holly realized she would never admit to Liara: Samantha's physical technique was amazing. Not too hard, not too gentle, knowing how to keep her teased and eager, squirming and edging deliriously, before adding the second finger in. They crooked inside her, in a come-hither fashion, seeking out that oh-so-tender spot inside, brushing against it in an almost cruelly brief fashion. By the time the third finger joined the chorus, Samantha was gently spreading them out, stretching out Holly's slick walls delightfully. Hell, she had to admit that Samantha might be just a tiny...bit...better than she herself was.

Oh God..if she could have her give Liara lessons, and then get the two of her on her at the same time...she nearly came from that thought then and there.

Holly gave a loud, wide range of different cries and whimpers, not sure how soundproof the chamber was, wanting to enjoy herself to the fullest, but needing to keep at least a small bit discreet. She pounded hard against the side of the bed, and then she felt Traynor's hand snaking up, cupping her breast.

She suddenly grabbed that hand, threaded her fingers through it, squeezing it in various different ways and strengths, wiggling her fingers in her grasp, moving the hand around in random patterns. She wanted Samantha to feel this, this unspoken communication of how much she was affecting her, another physical, intimate connection...Holly would realize, much later, that it was a subconscious way of making up for the lack of a mental meld.

So worked up as she was, so excited, she didn't last very long, her release washing over her like a tsunami, exploding in her brain like a blue and red aurora. It lacked the intense mental connection of the meld, but as she nearly crushed Samantha's hand in hers, Traynor squeezing back just as hard...it felt more intense, more connected between them than just simple sex.

And she came once more, and then she came yet again...Samantha was relentless, as if feeding off her own pleasure and excitement. Overeagerness possibly, as Holly finally had to beg her to relent, her voice choked up with laugher.

"Ah! Ha...ah...hastop! Can't...can't keep...FUCK!"

She suddenly reached down, grabbed Samantha, and as gently (or at least, as least rough) as she could, she pulled her up, practically attacking her with her kisses, tasting herself on her lips, mouth and tongue. Samantha was more than happy to meet and return her passion in kind. She leaned in and whispered in Holly's ear.

"Mmmm...liked that, did you?"

Holly could only nod at first, a huge, half-cocked smile on her lips. Finally, she moved to push Samantha back onto the bed, leaning in and murmuring "Your turn now." with a nip against her earlobe.

Samantha gave a light laugh and shook her head, twisting just so and pushing Holly onto the bed. "Oh, it most certainly is my turn. But not like that, Princess." She began to crawl her way back up, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, stealing a hungry kiss on the way, as she began to slide all the way up, pausing only to kick off her panties at long last.

Holly looked up, starting to stroke her fingertips up and down Samantha's thighs as they came closer and closer to straddling her head. She gave a soft chuckle "Wow. I didn't realize you had an inner Domme..."

"Oh, I think it only comes...out. For the right sort of woman."

Holly could only nod at this point, before her face met Samantha's wetness, framed by a well-trimmed thatch of black hair. She had to admit that there were definitely times she enjoyed this sort of thing, because she always found a way to 'top from the bottom' so to speak, if she was so moved. This was one of those times. With that, her hands skittered up, to firmly cup and support Samatha's breasts, gently flicking and twisting the nipples, then switching to milking them between her fingers, eliciting a soft squeal and and arched back.

Samantha's hips began to buck, rubbing herself against Holly's face somewhat, as the other woman attacked her clit with her mouth and tongue, and soon enough it seemed that Traynor was putty in her hands, despite the more dominant-seeming posture. Holly wished she could more easily see the look of blissful rapture on Traynor's face, catching glimpses, and imagining how she must look, based on the fluttering moans and heated panting coming from the other woman.

Samantha covered Holly's hands with her own, squeezing together, and letting her head loll back. She suddenly started to cry out. "Oh God! Oh...Holly...Holly. I've wanted this...THIS...moment...so-o-o badly." Her voice breaking into a sob at the last few words. She spoke again, the tone growing more heated and excited. "If you...had any idea...the nights I made myself come...DREAMING of...of thissss..."

Holly raised her head up, more aggressively working her tongue through the soft folds of Samantha's sex, her mouth flooding with her taste. Samantha's voice loudly ran up and down a cycle of high and low pitches, eyes half lidded, looking absolutely dazed, almost stoned, entranced, overwhelmed with pure delight. It wasn't until she came that her ability to speak completely abandoned her, voice caught in her throat, quaking violently, thighs tightening around Holly's head, causing Shepard to see stars.

Traynor collapsed backwards a bit, unable to support herself as her body continued to explode with little firework explosions of pleasure. Holly gathered her up in her arms, the two trading a thousand little kisses as they entwined their perspiration-glistening bodies together, writhing slowly and basking in afterglow.

Minutes later, Holly finally spoke.

"Mmmm...well that was lovely...for starters."

"Oh...God. I was hoping...you would say something like that."

* * *

The night stretched on, an eternal haze of bliss settling over them, alternating between making love and simply holding each other and talking. Eventually, Samantha convinced Holly to get dressed, dart out to her ship, and return with her toybag. Which brought them to their present situation.

Samantha was pinned back hard against the wall, legs wrapped around Hollys hips, as Shepard, fitted with a harness, worked the strap-on within her. Their initial desperate, all-consuming need long sated, they moved languidly, slow and unhurried, eyes locked on each other, communication now almost solely through a wide array of touching, nuzzles, kisses, soft cooing noises of delight.

It was a holy communion, a writhing dance, and Holly was convinced this was as close to melding the two of them would come without one of them actually being Asari. In her eyes, at this moment, Samantha was the most gorgeous creature in the galaxy, the look on her face one of sheer joy and pure abandon. She would do anything to keep the fire that was burning in her eyes lit.

"Holly...I...I lo..." Samantha spoke, quietly, but threatening to shatter the moment.

Shepard silently shhhh'ed her, placing a single finger over her lips, then cupping the side of her face with her hand, kissing her yet again, letting it say all that was needed. She could feel Samantha coming once more, having lost track of the number of times, a seemingly unending chain by now, ebbing and flowing like the tides; Holly marveled in her ability to constantly revel the way she did. She didn't think she could end this, ever would end this.

But the night finally came to an end as it must. Holly didn't remember how they made it back to the bed, or when they fell asleep, but when she finally roused, opening one eye and looking at the clock, it was well into the morning cycle onboard the _Normandy_.

And Samantha was nowhere to be found.

In her place was a folded piece of paper. She reached for it, opened the note, and read:

_Good morning, Starshine._

_Thank you for letting me bask in your light, if just for one night...that seemed to last forever._

_Love,_

_Planet Samantha._

Holly smiled lightly to herself, pushing up with one arm, and looking over the room. It had been tidied up nicely, although she would later discover that her blue satin panties had gone completely missing. But that was alright; she was content to let Traynor have a keepsake.

She had to admit...it had been...incredible. Amazing. Words simply failed. But still...it was a candle next to the flare of what she had with Liara, especially when they melded. But oh, what a bright little candle it had been!

She crawled up under the covers and sighed gently, breathing in the scent of both of them on the sheets, a shiver echoing up and down her body once again, settling back into her sex..

There would be hell to pay, later on. She wasn't about to keep this sort of thing hidden from Liara...even if she could, somehow. She would simply have to plead her case, and accept the consequences. Holly would probably have a small nervous breakdown first, but before that happened...she really needed to catch up on her sleep.

As Holliandra drifted off, her last thoughts were to an imagined, hoped for future time, where she held both of them in her orbit...and her women would also have each other.

It would truly be glorious.


End file.
